


General?

by Shadow_Bird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - A New Hope, Cody saving Obi-Wans shebs again, Gen, One Shot, codywan - Freeform, stormtrooper cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Bird/pseuds/Shadow_Bird
Summary: Luke has no idea why a stormtrooper shot at Vader when he was fighting Ben, or why the aforementioned stormtrooper is now on the Falcon with them. Or why said stormtrooper is now embracing Ben with tears down his face. What he does know however, is this is the brightest he’s ever felt Ben's force presence to be.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 580





	General?

CC-2224 stood there as the jetii and Vader fought. It wasn’t as impressive as the ones he saw in the war, where {TRAITOR} would use all sorts of flips and flourishes in his fighting. He knew the jetii was doomed, just like all the others who had stood up to Vader before.

The jetii looked at something behind CC-2224. He looked back at Vader with a smile on his face. CC-2224 was confused. How could one smile while fighting a Sith Lord? He realized that he recognized that smile. It was the smile of {TRAITOR}.

The smile of his {TRAITOR}.

The smile of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He knew that smile. It was the smile he had on his face before doing something incredibly stupid. CC-2224, no Cody, had an idea of what that was.

Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber in front of him. What was that di’kut doing?! Vader prepared to strike the killing blow, but before he could he was hit in his life support system. Again, a third time.

He turned. It was one of the stormtroopers. An old one, probably a clone who had not yet been decommissioned.

“Run general!” the clone yelled.

“Cody?” questioned Kenobi.

“Run!” the clone responded before turning on the other stormtroopers.

Kenobi ran towards the bucket of bolts that they had captured. The trooper finished off the others in white, while Vader struggled to breath.

He attempted to crush the clone’s windpipe. No one would cross him and survive. The pain was immediate. He stopped his attempt and directed all his energy to keep himself alive.

The clone ran after Kenobi. Vader snarled. He remembered that one. He was the one with the scar curling around his eye. The one who served under Kenobi. The one who Kenobi may have loved.

He could only watch as the ship flew out, away from the Death Star.

Luke was confused.

Vader was about to strike down Ben, then this stormtrooper had shot at Vader. Vader! And had injured him too!

He and Ben had climbed on the Falcon and they took off. The trooper turned to face a blaster in his face, held by Princess Leia.

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!” cried Ben.

“Why not?” she asked, not moving the blaster. Luke had decided long ago that this was not a person to mess with.

“This is Cody,” Ben explained.

Leia looked doubtful. “Your commander?”

“Yes,” Ben confirmed.

Leia dropped the blaster but didn’t set it down.

The trooper took off his helmet. Luke noticed that his eyes were watering. And he had a scar that was absolutely wizard on his face, curling around one eye.

“General,” the clone said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Ben embraced the trooper. “It’s okay, you didn’t kill me. It’s not your fault.”

The trooper was crying now. “But I should have fought it harder!”

“You couldn’t Cody. It’s okay, I forgive you.”

Luke watched the embracing pair, he felt awkward and confused.

He didn’t know the context of what was going on, and he doubted Leia knew either, by her stance.

He did know, however, that Ben’s force presence was brighter than he had ever felt.

Han Solo walked in to see a Jedi and stormtrooper hugging. He was surprised, but covered it quickly, maintaining a look of boredom and asked bluntly. “Why is there a stormtrooper on my ship?”

Her Worshipfulness stepped over to him. “Commander Cody saved General Kenobi from Vader. He served under him in the 212th Attack Battalion.”

Han felt a bit of boyish wonder. He had seen pictures of General Kenobi and his yellow troopers on the HoloNet before the Empire took over.

“How do you know that?” he asked, not letting his exterior change.

She blushed. “My father told me a lot of stories about the Clone Wars.”

A look of sorrow came over her face. “But I guess he won’t anymore.”

Han felt stupid. He realized that she had just lost her family, friends, home, and people.

“I’m sorry Princess,” he said in what he hoped was an empathetic tone.

“Not a Princess anymore,” she replied and made a move to leave.

Han wondered if his brain cell ever got lonely. “Wait, uh, Leia!”

She turned. “Yeah?”

“Where do we need to go?”

“I’ll input the coordinates,” she said.

“Wait!” the clone exclaimed, done with his reunion hug.

“What?” she asked.

“We can’t go directly there. We have to take at least three jumps to get Imps off our trail after depositing the tracking beacon. Unless you want to lead the Imperial Navy right to the doorstep of your Base,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

There was a pause.

“Wait, what do you mean tracking beacon?!” Han exclaimed.

The clone, no Cody, looked at him like he was stupid, which to be honest, he probably was.

“Imperials aren’t utter di’kute,” he said. “Of course they put a tracking beacon on it. Why else do you think Vader let you escape?”

“Let us escape?” Luke questioned.

“What, you think that we’d just keep a supposedly empty ship unguarded and in the same place it came in on purpose?” Cody asked, a bit incredulously in Han’s opinion.

Luke looked sheepish. “Um, yes?”

The crazy wizard spoke up. “Cody, give him a break. Half of his genes came from Anakin.”

The clone nodded sagely. “That explains a lot.”

Luke was offended. “What do you mean? Wha-”

The clone interrupted him. “I’ll go get rid of the beacon.” He pointed at Han. “Plan three jumps, then to wherever she wants to go.”

Han nodded and the clone walked off. He could see why that clone was a commander.

They had put the tracking beacon and various other homing devices that Cody had discovered along with his stormtrooper armor in the airlock and flushed it out in the depths of space.

Cody and Obi-Wan were alone. Obi-Wan regretted not getting Luke in there, because now Cody could lecture him.

“Why are you a kriffing di’kut?!” Cody yelled. Obi-Wan winced. He had received many lectures like this before and mentally prepared himself.

Cody continued his rant. “I saw that look in your eye. You were just going to die for no reason! Luke needs someone to train him! And so does Leia!”

Obi-Wan was a bit shocked, but he hid it well. “Why would Leia need me to train her?”

Cody gave him his signature no-nonsense look. “Luke looks like a clone General Skywalker. Leia looks like Senator Amidala’s twin sister. They had the worst kept relationship in the GAR. Admit it, they’re twins.”

Obi-Wan sighed and silently cursed his former commander’s intellect. “Fine. Yes, they’re twins. Are you happy now?”

Cody continued to look at him. “And you are going to tell them.”

Obi-Wan tried to make a noise of objection, but Cody cut him off.

“You will tell them about their parents. You will train them. No objections. No stalling.”

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed.

They were close together now, inches apart.

Obi-Wan looked into Cody’s amber eyes and felt something he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Cody replied.

Obi-Wan leaned in and Cody met him.

Luke walked in, saw them, and quickly exited.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had and I thought that it should be on AO3 somewhere, even if it's incredibly short. If anyone's inspired to write a story with this, paste the link down below. I want to see this idea turn into a great story!


End file.
